


The Knotted Chord's Untying

by cumberhardhiddlesbitch



Series: The Rhombus 'Verse [19]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberhardhiddlesbitch/pseuds/cumberhardhiddlesbitch
Summary: Shannon takes care of Tom.
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhombus 'Verse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/715134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Knotted Chord's Untying

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Blood of Eden" by Peter Gabriel

Shannon checked the clock, stirring the simmering stew once more before turning off the hob; Tom would be home soon and she wanted everything to be ready for him. She’d already taken Max for a long walk and fed him, and he was lounging in his customary spot on the sofa, lightly snoring. The table was already set, so she headed for the bathroom to check on her massage oil, which, having been warming in a bowl of hot water, was just above room temperature. She took it out of the water and dried it, leaving it on the countertop.

The ringing timer on the oven brought her back to the kitchen. She pulled the loaf of bread out and put it on the cooling rack before shutting off the oven. Just as she was finishing washing the bread pan, a key turned in the lock.

She dried her hands, smiling as Max barked a welcome and jumped down to greet Tom, his nails clicking on the floor. When she turned to offer her own greeting, her smile faded as she took in his haggard appearance. “You look exhausted.”

“Feel it, too,” he muttered, setting his bag down just inside the door. He shut and locked the door, then leaned against it, eyes closed, even as he caressed Max’s head and scritched behind his ears.

She walked over and squeezed his shoulder before rubbing down the length of his arm, fingers wrapping around his wrist and tugging. “Come on, sleepy boy. There’s bread and stew, and then it’s into the bath with you, all right?”

Tom exhaled, then nodded. “Sounds brilliant.”

“Over to the table while I get it together for you.”

He shuffled over to the table, Shannon biting her lip as he slumped into the chair. She could see the lines of tension, and thought he probably had a headache. Max likely sensed it as well as he leaned against Tom’s leg under the table, resting his chin on Tom’s thigh. She dished out a generous portion of stew and sliced the loaf of bread, taking everything over to the table. “Tuck in. I’m just going to draw you a bath. Come in when you’re done, all right? Don’t do the dishes, I’ll get to them later.”

He nodded, tasting a spoonful of the stew, his eyes sliding closed in appreciation of her simple yet delicious meal. She headed for the bathroom, turned on the taps, then added epsom salt and baking soda. As she waited for the tub to fill, she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

Tom wandered in about ten minutes later, the water ready for him. He also performed his nightly ablutions, then stripped down and stepped into the tub, lowering his body into the water. He didn’t even try to hold back the appreciative moan as he settled in, resting against the sloped back of the soaking tub.

“Just try to relax a bit,” Shannon said, running the backs of her fingers down the side of his face. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

She went into the bedroom and turned down the bedclothes, then went into the kitchen, pleased to note that Tom had left everything just as she’d asked. It took her only a few minutes to transfer the stew into several containers and then rinse off and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Max joined her in the kitchen and she got him a pig’s ear, pleased when he took it to his crate and settled in to chew on it for awhile. She did a final check about the flat, putting things in their proper places and turning out lights, and then headed back to the bathroom.

Tom was in the same position, head back, eyes closed, breathing deep and even.

“Hey,” she said, soft and warm. “You ready for a wash?”

Tom grunted, but didn’t move.

“Come on, sit up for me. The quicker I wash you, the quicker you get into bed.”

“I can sleep here.”

“No you can’t,” Shannon said, chuckling. “The world would have my hide if you drowned in this bloody bathtub. Now stop being a child or I’ll have to start calling you Louis.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tom groaned, opening his eyes just so he could narrow them at her.

Smirking, she beckoned him with her fingers.

He sighed and sat up as she wet the flannel in the water. “I know, it’s such a hard job, having someone wash you,” she said, huffing a laugh as she rubbed his back, squeezing the flannel over his shoulders and letting the water cascade down his back and chest. “That’s not so bad, is it?” she crooned, running the flannel over his shoulders and across his chest. “We’ll be done in no time.”

She moved him when necessary, forward and back; lifting his legs one at a time and washing from thigh to foot; helping him to his knees so she could wash between his legs, behind his balls, through his crease. He shivered at the slight friction of the flannel, but she kept her touch as clinical as possible, not seeking his arousal.

When she was done, she helped him stand and held him for balance as he stepped over the lip of the tub. She took a towel off the rack and rubbed him dry, tending to him as carefully as she had with the flannel.

“Go on, darling,” she said softly, giving him a light push toward the door. “I’ll be right behind you.”

As he shuffled off to the bed, Shannon unstopped the drain and fished the flannel out of the water, tossing it onto the side of the tub to dry. She took the band out of her hair, grabbed the massage oil, and turned out the light as she left.

Tom was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, eyes mostly closed. Shannon smiled down at him, and skimmed her fingers down his arm. He was pliant now in a way he hardly ever was in daily life, let alone their bedroom, and warm pleasure suffused her at his trust.

She brushed a damp lock of hair off his forehead. “Much as I love the view, I want you chest down first.”

“Mmkay,” Tom managed around a yawn. He rolled onto his front, then looked back to her over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

‘That’ll work,” she answered his silent question. “Get comfortable. I’ll start momentarily.”

While Tom found a position he liked that would allow Shannon freedom of movement around him, she uncapped the oil, poured a generous amount in her hand, then set the bottle on the bedside table. She climbed up on the bed, straddled the backs of his thighs, and took his left foot in her hands. He moaned and shivered as she worked his tense body from foot to neck. It wasn’t sexual per se, but she would dare anyone not to be affected, and by the time she’d finished with his back and shoulders, there was heat pooling beneath her belly.

She swung herself to one side, then wiped him down; she’d known he would be falling asleep without getting all the oil off, so she’d used older sheets in preparation. “Roll over for me, lovely.”

Tom grunted and did as she asked. His cock had filled a bit, but he was nowhere near hard. She leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. “You really are exhausted aren’t you, poor lamb.”

“Out of commission, sweetheart. For tonight anyway.”

“I have no doubt you’ll make it up to me,” she said, smirking.

“Count on that,” he said, his eyes slipping shut again.

She grabbed the bottle and warmed the oil before she started with his shoulders and chest, working down to his ankles. She wiped his front, and was surprised when his eyes opened a little. “Stop fighting, Tom. Sleep. You need it.”

He nodded as she wiped her hands on the towel before flinging it toward the hamper. She settled behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed gentle circles on his chest until he fell asleep.


End file.
